yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
Yume Nikki Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Yume 2kki? When Yume 2kki comes out (and/or is translated) are we going to be adding articles about that? Or are we sticking to Yume Nikki 1? --Raine 04:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I think it'll depend on whether the Yume Nikki fanbase likes it or not. A lot of this encyclopedia will be non-canon, due to how small the Yume Nikki canon is, so I don't see why articles can't be made on fan games. However, more than one article would really be overkill for a fan made game. If it gets a big enough following, then someone can make a wiki for it. 17:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Fan speculation sections I find these very vague, and due to the nature of fan speculation, anyone could put their ideas in. People may continue to do this until someone notices the flaws. -- 20:12, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Mysterious countdown http://yumenikki.net/ So... A new update? Denizis5 (talk) 19:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Blinking? I need help with a problem I'm having with the game. The screen keeps on blinking over and over and over again and I don't know if it's a glitch or what! So yeah, can anyone tell me why this is happening? Edit 1: I noticed that when I take the game out of fullscreen the game stops blinking... This sprouts even more questions.. :\ Pokemon0629 (talk) 21:49, September 23, 2016 (UTC)Pokemon0629 *I'd suggest checking that your video drivers are up to date and that the game is set to your native resolution when running fullscreen. You might also try reinstalling the application or the RPGMaker 2003 Runtime environment. Also check your operating system updates (eg. Windows Update). // TenhGrey (talk) 18:43, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Game over screen and sound for it in game's files. As of writing this, I haven't started playing the game yet, but I've heard in Yume Nikki, you can not get a game over. But I was searching through the files and found a picture for a game over screen and a sound file named yG1zGAMEOVER. Any explanation for this? Hey, this is user GreenToxic here. Those are just some of the stuff that RPG Maker comes pre-packaged with when making a game. You can also find stock characters when looking through the files. All that stuff comes with it. Yume Nikki 0.06 found, and NOBODY KNOWS?! Like, Yume Nikki ver0.06 has been FOUND, and ALMOST NOBODY KNOWS?!? i was checking the wiki, and theres no information about THIS (WHAT) You see, there was this very old japanese videogame magazine, wich included a CD with many games, including the game, as the version of that time. And so, there were like 5 spanish guys that decided that they must get the CD! and they got it a few weeks ago. And they ripped the game! AND IT'S HERE WITH US NOW! AND EVERYBODY MUST KNOW! THIS IS HUGE!!!! First proof announced: https://s3.postimg.org/43py3cg2b/PROOF0.06.png (dumped version download link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/mcnjo9ao6wxfyy1/yumenikki0.06.lzh) (leader dude of the crew, announcing the news: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfU8i_gpHDM) Also, i've heard that the leader guy of the crew that got the game posted the discovery here in the wiki, but got DELETED?!?! i don't know why would that happen :( Porygon4001 (talk) 19:27, August 18, 2017 (UTC)Porygon4001 Fanvideo Hi, it's good to encounter a nice Yume Nikki community. Yesterday I finished the game with his Traggic ending, I felt empty at the time but then I realised it was a good ending for Madotsuki, who continuously had to face Horrific figures such as the Monster (I still don't know his name, help me out with that) that appears in Poniko's room (It's funny because I know the name of this blonde girl and I don't know the name of the monster) when you press too many times de Light Button. In inspiration for that I made a video representing the ending but with my Inksona (Yeah, I do this kind of poop too) with a Final message in the end. Funny thing is, most of my viewers don't know about the ending so they think I really wanted to commit suicide xD or I felt too bad about it that I want that as an option. What do you think of it?Isacapo333 (talk) 23:44, February 3, 2020 (UTC) It's cool, I like the use of the background and the choice of music. In the future though, please put this in a blog post, this page is more for discussing the organization of the Wiki. If you have any questions about editing, contact me. GreenToxic (talk) 14:21, February 4, 2020 (UTC)